


Yes Sir

by tentsandmirth



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Dirty Talk, Humanstuck, Incest, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentsandmirth/pseuds/tentsandmirth





	Yes Sir

Donnie Ampora would normally pride himself on his patience and self control. That, however, is a difficult trait to claim when one is fucking one’s nineteen year old son into the mattress.

Two heavy, warm, strong hands are settled on the nineteen year old’s hips, holding them in place while he pistons his own hips forward, glancing down for a moment to watch his son’s hole stretch around his length and accept it with little opportunity to pull away. Cronus’s shoulders are shaking as he struggles to keep himself supported, both his hands and knees obviously growing weary.

“Mmh…Jesus shit dad,” Cronus moans softly, obviously smirking. What a brat.

“Watch it, ya little brat,” Donnie growled gruffly, voice tinged with a low accent. He drives his hips forward again, making his son toss his head back with a pitched whine, which gave the older Aquarius a steady opportunity to furl his fingers right into his hair. Cronus shudders hard, letting out another pitched, boyish little squeal when his father grabs onto his shaft and starts jerking him in time with his thrusts. Sticky precum immediately gathers between his fingers, and he uses it to pump faster.

“Oh my god, dad,” Cronus whispers hoarsely, and shudders again.

Smack. It’s a sharp noise and the impact of his father’s hand against his ass makes Cronus’s breath hitch, leaning forward on his knuckles with an apologetic whine. Another smack.

“Fuckin’ what?” the younger of the two whispers, making another moaning whine.

“Sir. Call me sir.”

Cronus grins a little bit and Donnie grabs his hips much harder, squeezing roughly to make his son whine again. He thrusts in deeper, balls deep at this point and holding himself still, refusing to move again until his boy gives him what he wants.

“Hhn…fuck, sir,” Cronus whispers. Donnie drops his hand down on his ass again, caressing his reddening cheek almost kindly.

“What’s that for?” he pants weakly, shuddering. Smack.

“You love it, slut.”

“M-mh-”

Smack.

“H-hhn, yes sir, I love it sir,” Cronus whispers, gasping and now entirely disoriented from being fucked so hard. He lets out a groan and closes his eyes tightly, the noise coming out as a pitiable little whimper that only serves to embarrass him more. His father is much stronger than he thought he was—and he always knew that he was a strong man. But it feels amazing, and each strike teases his prostate and has his nerve endings drenched in pleasure and fire. His toes curl and he shifts a little, able to feel how much his cock is dripping now, all throbbing and slick and swollen. Another smack his him tossing his head back, bitten lips parting again with a moan.

Donnie wets his lips a little, panting as he continues to pound deep into his son’s ass. He brings his hand down again and he knows for damn sure that there might be some light bruising left behind, but it shouldn’t make too much of a difference in Cronus’s life. He’s tough. And if it does, he’d have to toughen up a little bit more. Either way, all of this is far too perfect for the man, staring at Cronus’s reddened ass and listening to his weak little moans.

“If I knew ya were such a bad little boy, I’d have fucked ya in every room of this house by now,” he growls lowly.

Cronus whines again, having officially fallen apart at the seams. The moment his father’s cock started rubbing up against his prostate the way that it was has him sobbing with pleasure and desperation, clenching the sheets and letting out a short string of curses. “NNnh, fuck, I’m gonna-”

Smack. “Not until I say ya can.”

“I-I can’t,” Cronus whispers, clenched tightly around his father’s cock now as if that might withhold some of the sensation. His thighs are clenched hard in a desperate attempt to keep from finishing.

“Beg me.”

“W-what?”

Smack. “Beg to cum Cronus. Be a good boy now.”

“Nnh, fuckin’ shit, please, please let me cum sir, please.”

“Ya can do better than that.”

Cronus, lingering on a painful edge, musters his self control not to finish right then and there. Begging had never initially been a part of his vocabularly, but it seems all too natural in this euphoric haze. “Sir, please sir, h-hhhnn, mmhn, please sir please I gotta cum please.”

Donnie almost can’t take it anymore either. He’s on the brink and so close he can almost taste it, his head swimming with the knowledge of their doing and how wrong and depraved it is. But he doesn’t care, not now, his right mind is too far away for him to care.

“Alright, boy. You scream for me when ya do.”

Cronus nods his head, looking ready to cry with relief as his father starts to thrust again, breaking the suspension. He leans forward with a hard shudder, bucking his hips back a few times before being bathed in white hot pleasure. His eyes roll back in his head and flutter shut as he pushes his face into the pillow, screaming into the pillow as wave after wave of pleasure crash into him. “Aaaahhhn…siiiiir, shit,” he whines as he finishes, bucking back against him. His eyes remain squeezed closed and he goes almost entirely limp, moaning and groaning into the pillow, his fingers tightly squeezed into the sheets.

Now that he’s finished he’s gone numb, eyes still closed as his body shudders with the impact of father’s cock so deep in his body. He continues to hold out for the man and keeps himself pressed back against him, whimpering and moaning deliriously underneath him, sore and exhausted.  
Of course, Cronus’s orgasm is impressive, and so Donnie comes undone shortly after. His own body shakes and he thrusts into him, buried deep inside of the boy with his hands tightening hard around his hips. He grunts and thrusts forward once, filling him with his own hot cum before shifting his body, withdrawing himself. His eyes lid slightly and he watches for a moment as some of his fluid drips out of Cronus’s hole, smirking and giving the boy a gentle shove, to let him know it’s alright to lay down now. He does thankfully, curling up in something of a loose ball shape with a weak, soft sigh.

“Now,” Donnie pants softly. “Did ya clean the garage?”


End file.
